To Gareki-Kun With Love
by Salt-the-Catgirl
Summary: No, this is NOT a "To Sir With Love" spoof. It's Gareki's sixteenth birthday, but he doesn't care that nobody seemed to notice, or does he? (Sort of a hurt/comfort story, but not quite? Definitely a Yaoi romance.)


_**Author's Note:**_ Unfortunately, when I wrote "Happy Birthday Yogi" it was months after Yogi's birthday. Today, I'm writing this story a day before Gareki's and getting it posted in time, as it's just a simple one shot. It does not coincide with any of my other stories and will not pull away from "Voyage to Rimhakka", and I'm not changing ages, this is going with how hold he'll really be when the Manga decides to show his birthday. Wednesday, May 21, 2014, Happy Sweet-Sixteen Gareki-Kun! (Oh wait, sweet sixteen is only for girls isn't it?) Fair warning, there's a game of Spin The Bottle! Women will be kissing women, guys will be kissing guys.

_**Synopsis:**_ No, this is NOT a "To Sir With Love" spoof. It's Gareki's sixteenth birthday, but he doesn't care that nobody seemed to notice, or does he? (Sort of a hurt/comfort story, but not quite? Definitely a Yaoi romance.)

_**To Gareki-Kun With Love**_

Gareki rolled over on his bed and looked across the room at the calendar on the wall. It was a Nyanperowna calendar Yogi had given Nai, so the picture for the month held no interest for the raven haired teenager. Instead, he was looking at the date, Wednesday, May 21. Gareki blinked when he read it.

"Damn," he scoffed rolling back over. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. He was officially sixteen today. If he could get away with it, he'd just spend the entire day in bed and not deal with a single soul. But, he knew it wouldn't be long before one of those stupid black Sheep would barge in and force him to get up. "_Maybe one of them will let me open them up today,_" he thought jokingly, knowing the Sheep would never stand still for it.

He had never cared to celebrate his birthday in the past. HE didn't care to anyway, though that had never stopped Tsubaki, her grandfather, and the twins from doing so. Tsubaki would bake a cake, the family would gather around and sing, and Grandpa would give him scraps from the workshop that he could tinker with. If Tsubaki or the twins could afford it, he might get a new book from them. He never cared about the presents, just being with them had been enough.

Yes, if he could get away with it, he'd definitely just lie in bed all day today, alone with his memories. …Alone…? He sat up and peered over the edge of his bunk. He really was alone. Nai had already left the room, the little Niji half must have gotten up early. "Guess he's already with Karoku," Gareki mumbled as he forced himself out of the bed. He stopped and blinked. Come to think of it, it was really quiet. No Sheep yelling at him that he's violating regulations and staying in bed longer than need be. No Tsukumo coming to the door and checking in that he's alright. No tawdry little pranks from Iva. No irritating four-eyed captain. No little Niji-half tugging at his shirt tail. And noticeably of all, no signs of a certain hyper-active, happy-go-lucky, clumsy, clingy blonde.

"Huh, that's unusual," he thought to himself, "Are they all out on a mission or something?" Highly unlikely, even though he still wasn't a member of Circus yet, they still would have told him they were going, or at least sent one of the Sheep to tell him so.

Gareki got himself a shower, got dressed, and decided to at least look around the ship and see what everyone else was doing. If Nai was with Karoku, he wasn't going to bother them. He wouldn't bother looking for Jiki, either, he and Kiichi were the last people he wanted to see today. As he walked through the halls, he heard Iva's voice. He turned the corner, to find her with her hand to her ear. "Iva?" he greeted her. She was the first he'd seen in the halls all day.

"Hold on a moment, dear," Iva said, cupping her other hand around the first. She turned to look at him, her teal blue curls bouncing off her shoulders. "Good morning, Gareki-Kun," she greeted. "Terribly sorry I can't stand around and talk, sweetie, but I'm on the phone. If you're looking for Nai, I believe he's with Karoku."

"No, I figured he would be," Gareki answered indifferently.

She smiled, "Then Yogi and Tsukumo may be in Yogi's room, if you're looking for them."

"Not really," he said, glancing away, "But thanks anyway."

Iva nodded and returned to her phone call. "Now, where was I dear?" she asked the person on the other end.

Heading for Yogi's room, he passed Hirato's study. The Second Ship Captain was already preoccupied, as Gareki peeked inside to discover Tsukitachi and Dr. Akari. "_Great,_" Gareki thought, "_If that pink-haired bastard's on the ship, Yogi's going to be even more spastic than usual when I find him._" He shook his head and kept walking. "_May as well let them be, they're either discussing that idiot's health issues or another mission._"

He could hear Kiichi and Jiki arguing with one another down another corridor. He shuddered, even the blue haired wench was on the ship today, then the captains most certainly must be discussing a mission of some form. He reached Yogi's room and stopped, looking at the Nyanperowna head-shaped sign hanging on the door, he gave a sigh. Was he really that desperate to have someone to talk to today?

Of course, Yogi wouldn't turn him away. He knew how Yogi would react. He'd become all weepy eyed over the fact that Gareki was even standing at his door. The attention-starved Lieutenant would throw his arms around him, and carry on some nonsense of the other about how happy he was Gareki had come to see him. Gareki sighed and braced himself for just that. He curled his knuckles and hesitantly reached out to knock at the door. Before he could knock, however, the door flung open. Gareki hadn't expected it and Yogi bumped right into him, knocking him to the ground, Tsukumo quietly following her partner out of the room.

"Sorry, Gareki-Kun," came Yogi's apologetic whimper, "I didn't know you were there."

"Watch where you're going, you idiot," Gareki growled as he pushed himself off the floor and dusted himself off. "What the hell are you two in such a hurry for?"

"We're going s…" Yogi started, but was cut off by an elbow to the side by Tsukumo.

"Hirato has summoned us for a special mission," Tsukumo said, "First and Second Ship are working together again. With all of us there, if we're lucky, we should be back before dark."

"Sorry, Gareki-Kun, you didn't want to talk to me about something, did you?" Yogi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Gareki tried not to blush. He hoped to God he wasn't blushing. "Of course not," he lied, looking away. "Say, Tsukumo, about this mission?"

Tsukumo shook her head. "I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun," she apologized, "Official Circus members only, this time, and we're not allowed to talk about it."

Gareki bit the corner of his cheek and nodded. "Right, I see," he said calmly. He looked back at the two Circus members. "Well, in that case, good luck."

"I'm sorry, Gareki-Kun," Yogi said, holding back the urge to at least hug the raven haired teen he was so fond of. "We'll play when we get back, alright? See you!"

Gareki felt his heart tighten at those words. Why was it that whenever this blonde idiot was all over him, he found it annoying. But then whenever it felt as though he was being given a slight by this same person, it hurt so much? Yogi was usually so affectionate and possessively protective of him, and today of all days, all he could offer was a, "_**We'll play when we get back?**_" Tsukumo had just said they'd be back by dark, if they were lucky.

Gareki closed his eyes and nodded. He knew how to keep his emotions in check, at least when there were others around. "Do you think Hirato will at least grant me some time away from the ship to walk around the nearest town today?" he asked.

"No!" Tsukumo and Yogi both exclaimed. Gareki raised an eyebrow.

"Eh… It's just that it may be too dangerous," Yogi explained, "To let you go by yourself." Yogi gently put his hands on Gareki's shoulders.

"And he can't spare his best fighters to play body guard to some **kid** during a mission that requires both ships," Gareki quirked. "_So they're all busy today, and that damned animal would rather be with Karoku,_" he thought. Though, he knew he shouldn't be jealous of Karoku. He'd always known that he and Nai wouldn't be as close once they found Karoku. Until he could become a member of Circus, there wasn't anywhere for him in this world anymore.

Yogi blinked. "That sounds more like Akari-Sensei than Hirato-San," the blonde stated, "Gareki-Kun are you ok?" He had picked up on the bitterness behind the word 'kid' and somehow completely missed the fact that Gareki had just called him and Tsukumo Hirato's two greatest fighters. Though, Tsukumo blushed, having caught both comments.

"I'm fine," Gareki answered, shrugging Yogi off his shoulders. He turned and headed back for his room.

Yogi started to give chase, but Tsukumo caught the blonde and quietly shook her head. "Poor Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed, able to read Gareki better than the boy thought, "He's really upset."

Tsukumo gave Yogi a playful nudge. "Did you hear, Yogi? He complimented you!"

"Eh!?" Yogi blinked.

Tsukumo smiled, "He called us Hirato's two best fighters just now," she giggled, "And here you're always worrying he doesn't like you."

Yogi blushed, curling a fair skinned fist just below his cheek. "He did didn't he?" he chuckled with a smile.

"So, let's get this 'mission' over with quickly, so you can come back and play with him," she giggled, catching him by the wrist and dragging him along.

Gareki returned to the solitude of his room, scrambled back up onto his bed and pulled a book out from underneath the pillow. "Guess I get to spend the day in bed after all," he mused to himself. He glanced back at the door, daring one of the Sheep to walk through it today. He'd tear the poor thing to pieces with his own bare hands if so.

"I feel kind of bad for lying to Gareki-Kun," Yogi sighed as he and Tsukumo walked through the streets of the town, carrying shopping bags in hand. "He shouldn't be spending most of the day alone." Yogi understood what it was like to feel lonely, especially on such an important day.

"I regret that we left him alone, too," Tsukumo admitted, "But hopefully, tonight will more than make up for it." Her eyes shifted toward the bags in their hands.

Yogi nodded. "Hopefully."

Everyone returned well before dark, but were quiet in doing so. When they were finally ready, they sent Yogi to fetch Gareki. Yogi knocked on the door and waited, when he didn't get an answer, he pushed the door open and peeked inside. Gareki had fallen asleep, book in hand.

Yogi climbed up the ladder to Gareki's bedside, he noticed Gareki was twitching like he was having a nightmare. "_Dreaming about Tsubaki again?_" Yogi wondered. Nai had voiced his concerns to Yogi about such things in the past. While if Nai and Gareki were asleep at the same time, the Niji could sometimes interject in Gareki's dreams and pull him away from the nightmares, even when Gareki was at school and Nai on the ship, but Nai had no idea how to comfort Gareki when he woke up from them.

Had Gareki been at Kuronomei, he would have snapped awake the moment Shishi entered the room from such a dream, but the moment Yogi was at the top of the ladder, some sort of peace overtook the sleeping teenager. "Ne…? Gareki-Kun?" The normally hyper blonde couldn't bring himself to force the boy awake after seeing such a thing. Yogi's eyes landed on the book Gareki had been reading and he frowned. There looked to be a few wet spots. Had Gareki been crying in his sleep? "Gareki-Kun?" Yogi gently put a hand on Gareki's shoulder and lightly shook him.

Gareki's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking at Yogi. "Y-Yogi…?" he grumbled, still half asleep, "What do you want?"

Yogi pulled himself up on the bed and wrapped his arms gently around Gareki. "Are you ok, Gareki-Kun? You looked like you were having a nightmare."

Gareki blushed and pushed Yogi off. "I'M FINE!" he insisted. "I've told you before, I'm not a child, so don't treat me like you do Nai. I can deal with nightmares on my own." In truth, however, it was kind of nice having the Lieutenant try to comfort him like that.

Yogi sighed and nodded. "Right, sorry," he said, glancing away. "I just thought… You might want to talk about it."

Gareki closed his eyes and gave a quiet sigh. Yogi almost sounded heartbroken that Gareki had pushed him away. "I'll be fine," he said, "But thanks anyway." He looked back at the blonde. "You're back, so I take it the mission went well?"

"Yeah… About that," Yogi stammered. "Uh… No, never mind. Hirato-San sent me to come bring you to the banquet hall. He said there's something he wants to talk to you about."

Gareki raised an eyebrow. "In the banquette hall? Why not his study?"

Yogi shrugged, "All I know is he said to bring you to the banquette hall."

Gareki thought it odd, but followed him anyway. The banquette hall was covered in decorations and there was a cake sitting in the middle of the table. Yogi caught Gareki by both shoulders, from behind and gently pushed him into the room. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAREKI!" everyone exclaimed.

Gareki closed his eyes and lowered his head. THIS had been what they were up to all day? Well, they were actors, after all. They'd done a damned fine job of making it seem they didn't know. They all fell silent for a moment. Gareki wasn't about to cry, was he? Yogi leaned over and looked. Of course Gareki wouldn't cry. That wasn't how Gareki worked. Yogi had been the only one to ever see the tears in Gareki's eyes. "Gareki-Kun?" he whispered. To be honest, Yogi would be jealous if Gareki ever let anyone else see him cry.

Gareki looked back up. "You guys had this planned all along?" he asked. Everyone else nodded. A small smile swept across his face. "Thanks."

They spent the night celebrating, they had a large feast provided by Tsukitachi-knowing Gareki's fondness of meat, there were various kinds. Yogi had bought the ingredients and hand baked and decorated the cake. When it came to playing the party games, Jiki tried to convince everyone for a round of spin the bottle, even at the expense of both of Iva's shoes flying at his head.

Gareki raised an eyebrow at this suggestion. "This game's stupid. … Besides… There's five guys and three girls, are you sure you want to take that chance?" There was a mischievous smirk on his face as he asked this, as if he was anticipating Jiki landing a bottle pointed at Iva, Kiichi, or Nai if everyone agreed to this, rather than Tsukumo, like he knew the First Ship Lieutenant was hoping.

"Well, if you don't want to play at our level, Gareki-Kun?" Tsukumo teased.

Gareki knitted his eyebrows. Tsukumo had quickly learned that this method always got Gareki to agree to play whatever game they wanted him to play. "Tsukumo-Chan," Yogi scolded in a hushed whisper, "You shouldn't taunt Gareki-Kun like that on his birthday."

Gareki growled, "Fine, let's play this stupid game. Jiki, you spin first, though."

"How's this game played?" Nai chirped quizzically.

"Let's keep it clean, since Nai's playing, alright?" Karoku insisted.

"You spin the bottle and kiss whoever it points at, Nai-Kun," Kiichi explained, "Then it's their turn to spin it. The game ends when everyone has a turn."

Jiki spun the bottle. Much to his chagrin, it stopped just inches away from Tsukumo, pointing at Kiichi. Iva stifled a giggle, she was only there obliging their game, while the two captains and Dr. Akari sat back and watched rather amusedly as no one's bottle spin ever seemed to land where it wanted. After much bemoaning having been kissed on the cheek by Jiki and having to return the favor, Kiichi spun the bottle, only to have it point toward Karoku. A quick, fleeting peck on Karoku's cheek and one on her hand from him, and they were done with it. Karoku spun the bottle and it pointed at Nai. Nai received a kiss on the forehead, which elicited an "Awe" from Yogi and the girls, while Nai gave Karoku a kiss on the other cheek.

Nai's spin landed on Iva, taking a note from Karoku, he also kissed Iva's hand, taking a light peck on his cheek. Iva's bottle spin landed on Tsukumo. The boys all felt weak in the knees, when the teal haired goddess bent forward and gave the little blonde 'living doll' a fleeting kiss on the lips. Karoku would have objected that they had agreed to keep the game clean, but as tantalizing as the scene was, the kiss was still swift and chaste, even when Tsukumo returned it. Even the three elder males felt slightly stirred by it, and even Kiichi couldn't help but flush a slight shade of pink. Tsukumo spun the bottle, which landed pointing at Gareki.

Jiki, Iva, Nai, and Yogi all had a look of jealousy flash through their eyes, but they bit back any urge to react, it was just a game after all. Tsukumo's kiss to Gareki's cheek was soft, but so quick you could have missed it if you blinked. Gareki lightly placed a hand on his cheek where her lips had touched, it barely felt as though they had made contact with him at all. Gareki returned the kiss, a light peck on Tsukumo's rosy right cheek.

Iva glanced over toward the two Captains and the Doctor who had sat the game out. "What's the matter, boys?" she giggled, "Don't tell me you're all afraid to see who the bottle would point at if you each took a turn."

"I'm not interested in childish frat games, thank you," Dr. Akari replied. "Golf is more my game."

"Any game involving a stick and balls, eh, Akari-Chan?" Tsukitachi chuckled. "Ouch!" he clutched his side as Hirato jabbed him with the jeweled end of his staff.

"Try to keep some dignity in front of the children, won't you?" Hirato sighed.

"Dignity my ass," Gareki scoffed as he took his turn, "You're one to talk, Four-Eyes." Everyone watched breathlessly, wondering who the tsundere's spin would land on.

"Here's to hoping the birthday boy gets the one he wants," Iva giggled.

The bottle stopped, pointing right at Yogi. Yogi blushed. Gareki hesitated. He wasn't about to loose at a game, even this. "Uh… Ga-Gareki-Kun," Yogi stammered, "You really don't have to if you don't want to."

Gareki looked uneasy. Not uncomfortable, but uneasy. He seemed to be trying to decide where was the best place, the cheek or the forehead. He was considering throwing his hand up over Yogi's cheek and cheating his way out of it, then giving Yogi a look that would dare him to point it out. He could almost swear he heard Yogi's heart pounding as he drew closer. Before he could do or say anything, their game was interrupted. "Goodness, where DID the time go?" Hirato sighed, looking at the clock on the wall. "Sorry to break this up, children, but Akari-Sensei and Tsukitachi are both busy men. The crew of Ship One will have to return soon. So let's get the gifts out of the way."

Gareki and Yogi both closed their eyes and gave out a quiet sigh. Whether it was one of relief or disappointment, however, none of their comrades could say. "Uh!" Yogi caught Gareki's wrist, "Gareki-Kun… I… I kind of got busy with the cake and decorations and left your gift in my room," he admitted, "If you'll come to my room before going to bed, I'll give it to you, alright?"

"O-kay…" Gareki answered calmly.

Gifts opened, Gareki said his words of thanks and everyone saw the crew of Ship One and Dr. Akari off for the night. Gareki had the Sheep carry his gifts from the others to the room he and Nai shared, while he followed Yogi back to his room. Yogi invited him in and told him to sit on the bed while he found it.

"Here we go," Yogi giggled, carrying a small box over to the bed and handing it to Gareki.

"Thanks," Gareki said as he took the box from Yogi. Yogi slipped up onto the bed, next to Gareki, wrapping his long arms and legs around one of his body-sized Nyanperowna pillows and nervously chewing the bottom of his lip. Gareki opened the box to find a pair of goggles inside, the frames around the lenses and the head strap were Nyanperowna design, but looked as though they could be removed. "What…?" Gareki asked as he pulled them out of the box.

"Awe, you don't like them?" Yogi asked, clenching the pillow tighter. "The… The strap and frames are interchangeable." Underneath the pair of goggles sat an extra strap and pair of frames, blue the same shade as Gareki's eyes. Yogi licked his lip and ran a hand across the bracelet Gareki had won in Karasuna. "Everyone else was getting you books, or stuff you could use for school. I…" Yogi shifted his eyes away and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I wanted to get you something a little more personal. I know you have the old pair you got from Tsubame's grandfather, and the pair you bought in Vantnam before we met Yanari, but I saw those and really wanted you to have them."

Gareki smiled. "Yogi."

"I know you don't like Nyanperowna, but that was the design it originally came with, so I got you the blue to change out," Yogi continued. "_He really hates them,_" Yogi thought.

"Yogi," Gareki chuckled, realizing the blonde was falling back into his insecurities of '_**Gareki-Kun hates me.**_' Gareki sat the goggles down on the bed and moved closer to the Lieutenant. He pulled the pillow away from the nervous blonde and pushed their lips together. Gareki smiled as he pulled away. "I love them," he assured him, "Thank you."

Yogi smiled. He gently caressed Gareki's cheek, only to have Gareki's hand gently wrap around his own. "I'm glad, Gareki-Kun." He leaned in and returned Gareki's kiss. He gently placed his lips to Gareki's, thinking Gareki was merely finishing out their previous game. Gareki surprised him however, by grabbing his collar and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

"You were behind this whole thing, weren't you?" Gareki asked.

"Yeah," Yogi admitted, blushing, "it was my idea. I was worried you might be lonely today, not being with your family in Karasuna." He watched as Gareki's eyes dropped at the mention of them. "Gareki-Kun," he gently caught Gareki under the chin, suddenly realizing that somewhere along the line the sixteen year old had slipped into his lap, "We can't replace them, but we care about you all the same."

Gareki smiled and hugged Yogi tight. "I don't want you guys to replace my family," he whispered, "Just to let me become part of yours."

Yogi smiled and nuzzled Gareki's neck. Yogi didn't know how to word it, to tell Gareki he already was a part of their family, that he always would be. He didn't need to say anything, though, Gareki already knew. He already knew Circus had accepted him as one of their own, he already knew that Yogi would always try to protect him. He already knew. They leaned in toward each other, gazing deep into each other's eyes. "I love you, Gareki-Kun," Yogi whispered.

Gareki smiled and kissed Yogi once more. "I know, Yogi, I know. I love you, too. Thank you, for today."

Yogi smiled and hugged Gareki close. "Happy birthday, Gareki-Kun."


End file.
